princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Maker 5 Characters
=Making Connections= So, your daughter has been rushing about doing all manner of things; school, clubs, exploring the town, and so much more! And yet, she is oddly alone. She may occasionally run into a person in the classroom or on the way home from school, but the friendships don't seem to be deepening the way she (or you) would like. So what's going on? The first thing to know is that your daughter will only form friendships with some people, and she will different levels of friendship with all of them. There are many ways to increase the level of affection between your daughter and these special people. Agreeing to walk home with someone, agreeing to help a person out when they are in trouble, responding correctly to a question, being in a club or class with someone, giving favored birthday presents, all will help your daughter's relationships deepen. However, one of the best ways to make friends is to have your daughter visit the person. But how does one do this? Well, on Sundays your daughter has the option of going out into town. While she is exploring the various locations, she may run across a potential friend. By talking with person, the two will grow closer. Unfortunately, these friends travel all over town, making it a challenge to pin down where they are at any given time. However, these friends have very predictable schedules once you've found them, and they can be found in the same place each Sunday so long as they are in the same school; in other words, a person in elementary school can always be found in the same place at the same time, but this location may change when they graduate and move on to middle school. So, who are these friends, and where are they? You will probably notice that some of the time/location combinations have a pink background behind them. This is because visiting a person at this time and place takes longer than normal; there is a detailed explaination of what this means at Timing Your Visits. =Friends= Emily Imagawa Emily is one of the first friends your daughter makes. Emily is a reporter for the school paper, and talking to her increases your Eloquence skill. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a white headband. Her eyes are brown. If her orb has a large shimmer or higher, your daughter will be seen walking in town with her and looking at some clothes in display, this decreases Stress. Emily also has an interest in fashion. Her voice actress is Yuki Matsuoka. Locations Birthday & Favorite Presents Birthdate: January 29 Hiroko Sakakibara One of the first friends your daughter makes in Princess Maker 5. She loves music and her mother is the piano teacher. Your daughter might bump into her during a concert and can be very clingy. She has short brown hair, she wears glasses, she also has amber eyes. If she has a small shimmer on her orb she will often give your daughter a random item (eg. creampuffs, candles, etc). Her voice actress is Asami Imai. Locations Birthday & Favorite Presents Michiru Kobayakawa One of the first friends met, she is a tomboy who loves sports and animals. She lives in the same apartment as Kenichi. She has short red hair, a bandage on her forehead, brown eyes and tan skin. It is possible that she has a crush on Kenichi, as her friendship with your daughter will decrease if she befriends or dates Kenichi. Her voice actress is Ema Kogure. Locations *Sometimes Kenichi Asakura will be here instead. Best Friend Event Note: the requirements for the following event need confirmation. If you know these requirements are correct, or are aware of more requirements, please make the appropriate changes. As this is a best friend event, your daughter must have Michiru’s orb shining at the absolute brightest for this event are to occur. However, state does not necessarily need to be consistent (Michiru’s light dropped down to cracked in between when I completed the requirements for the item and when I actually received the item), so do not despair if her orb’s light dims; simply brighten the orb again and continue on. Michiru, Kenichi, and your daughter will be exploring around the Temple Ruins one day, and they will find a kitten. Agree to take care of the kitten. A while later, the three of them will be wandering around the Temple Ruins again, but the kitten will be nowhere to be found. The three of you begin looking, and after a while, Kenichi and your daughter will realize that they have not seen Michiru for a long time. Kenichi becomes worried, and your daughter must choose between going for help or looking for Michiru. Choose to look for Michiru, and both Kenichi and your daughter will fall down and find both Michiru and the cat. Later, when Michiru's orb is at full brightness, she will come to your house and give you a Soldier's boomerang, which will boost Agility by +50 and Offensive power +5. Favorite Birthday Presents Miho Hosokawa A girl with brown hair tied in curly ponytails with blue ribbons, her eyes are orange. Her grandmother runs the teahouse and is the teacher for Tea Ceremony class. She is met on your daughter's first day of middle school, when your daughter first gains an older appearance. If your daughter befriends or dates Ryuunosuke her friendship with Miho decreases, as she is in love with him. Her VA is Ruri Asano. Locations Best Friend Event Note: the requirements for the following event need confirmation. If you know these requirements are correct, or are aware of more requirements, please make the appropriate changes. As this is a best friend event, your daughter must have Miho’s orb shining at the absolute brightest for this event to occur. However, state does not necessarily need to be consistent (Miho’s light dropped down to less than the brightest several times in between the events when I received the brush), so do not despair if her orb’s light dims; simply brighten the orb again and continue on. Your daughter and her friends will discover that someone has secretly taking pictures of Miho. Choose for your daughter to say that it is terrible that these pictures were taken, and the group will go on an investigation to find who has been taking them. Later, a second event will take place where the group will find the two perpetrators; choose for your daughter to say that they should go to the student council with this information. After a while, Miho will show up at your house and give your daughter a Royal Hairbrush, which will increase her refinement by 50. Favorite Birthday Presents Keiko Itou A girl met at magic class. An occult fanatic. She has long black hair, brown glasses and grey eyes. Mai Kadowaki is her VA Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Birthday: March 3 Sayori Ashina An otaku girl. Like the usual otaku she loves anime and manga. She wears glasses and has blonde-brown hair, tied in two centipede braids and ordinary pigtails at the top. In order to meet her, you must choose to take part in the Comics Research Department club in school. If you become good friends with her and accept her Mangafest invites, if your daughter's charm and Otaku skill are high enough you will encounter an event where she (your daughter) is wearing cat ears, paws and angel wings and halo, and a maid dress and having her picture taken by the Otaku shop owner. She will also be offered the otaku part-time job (note this only happens after Sayori's soulmate event). Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Aya Kuroda Hitoshi's little sister. She has a bad habit of bumping into things and enjoys swimming (occasionally you see her in the pool at the gym). Talking to her raises morales and lowers sensitivity. She has short black hair, grey eyes and always has rosy cheeks. Locations *Sometimes Hitoshi Kuroda will be here instead. Favorite Birthday Presents Leona Ikoma Leona Ikoma - A woman met at theatre class/study under Mouri's idol class. Despite being the most talented actress in theatre class, she treats your daughter with unusual respect, and will defend her from the teasing of other girls in theatre class. Locations Favorite Birthday Presents =Love Interests= Prince Aspar A goggled man met after a few completions in storyline. Geno may marry him which will shoot up your daughter's stress. It appears that the only reason he will marry your daughter for political reasons. Roshe The foreign prince met in the playground. You have to choose the right choices when talking to him to get the next event with him. Choices for Discussion with Roshe The choices with the light blue backgrounds are the ones that I chose that lead to my daughter meeting Roshe again. Hitoshi Kuroda Aya's older brother. Along with Kenichi he is one of the first male friends your daughter meets. His father works at the local cake shop and talking to him will raise willpower. He is chubby at first but gets handsomer when he gets older (when your daughter's appearance first changes). If your daughter's Sensitivity is too high he will divorce her during his marriage ending. If your daughter has a large shimmer on his orb she can be seen walking dog Cube in the park with him, and Cube seems worried about his presence for some reason. Wearing the bunny suit or sexy clothes increases the chance of him getting a crush on your daughter. Locations *Sometimes Aya Kuroda will be here instead. Favorite Birthday Presents Kenichi Asakura One of the first male friends your daughter meets. He is the class representative and head of the Math and Computer club. If your daughter and Kenichi marry and her Independence is too high, he will divorce her. Wearing Gothic Lolita clothes can help in making him fall for your daughter. Locations *Sometimes Michiru Kobayakawa will be here instead. Favorite Birthday Presents Ryuunosuke Ootomo A young man who will notice your daughter if her Charisma is high enough (485+) and once she enters middle school. High Sensitivity will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Miho is also in love with him, as seen in her "Soulmate event". Either the party dress or the business suit can make him have a crush on your daughter Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Akizuki Shinya One of your daughter's potential love interests in. Akitsuki Shinya is young man met when your daughter studies under Mouri's idol class. High Independence will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Sexy clothes can make him fall for your daughter Locations Birthday & Favorite Presents December 12 Sanjuurou Mouri A man in his 30s, but despite his age your daughter can marry him. Teaches idol class. High Morales will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Shows up at PATi when your daughter has a lot of charm (300+) once she's in middle school, you have to accept his offer for the idol training program or else he won't show up again. Sexy clothes, yakatas and the gothic lolita clothes can help with getting his marriage ending. Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Kousei Oda A tsundere (person who is usually mean but is nice inside) who is met at the gaming district of town if your daughter's morales are -40, and if she is 12 or above. He has silver hair that hides his left eye. He is also a leader of a gang. If your daughter's pride is too high by the end of the game he will divorce with you. Cool clothes can make him fall for your daughter. Locations Favorite Birthday Presents =Levels of Affection= So now that we know where and when everyone is, we're left wondering just how close they are to our daughter. Are they just getting to know each other, or are they the best of friends? We can estimate this via things like how often they are interacting (how often does the friend call your daughter?), or we can go the more direct route: we can get Cube to tell us! When your daughter is in her room and you click on her, a list of options pops up. If you click on the last option, you will get a screen with the faces of the people your daughter knows, along with some colored orbs. This is an example of what your Orb screen may look like (click on the picture to make it larger): Friendship Orbs The first kind of orb is the blue orb, which is the friendship orb. The levels are from lowest to highest: Shattered (fighting, no longer friends). Cracked (in danger of losing them as a friend) Dull (a neutral relationship), A small shimmer (friends), A medium shimmer (closer friends), A friendship orb with a very large shimmer; a very close friendship! The highest is the orb is completely covered by the shimmer (best friends). Love Orbs There is another kind of orb; a pink orb for the boys. The lowest level to highest: Shattered Pink crystal (heartbroken) Fractured (needs attention) Dull pink (He has a crush on your daughter) A small shimmer (there is a bit of affection), An orb with a medium shimmer. Large light (always having dates together) Huge light (you can accept their marriage proposal, which will cause you to marry them in the end, rejecting them will make the orb fade however). . =Conflict of Interests= A new feature in this game is, if you are best friends with someone, another person most likely will be jealous (ex. Being friends with Hitoshi results in Ryuunosuke or Kenichi being jealous, dating/being friends with Kenichi results in Michiru getting jealous, being friends/dating with Ryuunosuke results in a jealous Miho). This doesn't mean you can't still be friends with both parties, but it will take more effort. =It matters what you wear!= Certain characters like or dislike clothes, and this can make all the difference. If you are wearing clothes a boy likes, there is a much higher chance he will develop a crush on you. (ex. Kousei likes cool/sexy clothes, Kenichi likes lolita clothes). If you're trying to boost your relationship with that special someone quickly, dressing the part will speed things up.